The Heat of the Moment
by AlonzoLovesPie
Summary: Prince Dean had been blessed (or as he likes to say 'Cursed') With powers to control fire when he was a 6 month. Him and Sammy loved playing, but when a terrible accident happens, Dean shuts himself out of his brothers life. Will Sam be able to save his brother when all hell breaks loose throughout the kingdom? Or will the Demons take over, forever? I don't own
1. Goodbye

**Hey my Amazing Readers! I decided it would be #Amazeballz for me to try and write a frozen/supernatural crossover! So here it is! I would like to dedicate this to TheKingOfKitties who is my best friend who comforts me through the best and worst of times, my brother who has always been there for me, and my boyfriend who is simply amazing. I love you all so dearly, I hope you love this as well! No, let me get done with my yammering and get down to the juicy stuff. First off: I have NOT given up on my story, Orange Eyes, I just hit a major writer's block. My mind comes to a screeching halt when I try and work on it. Second off, GISHWHES IS COMING! So exciting! Please leave reviews, questions, and concerns about this story in the review section, it gets my blood pumping and helps me get to work! Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen or Supernatural… **** Maybe someday, a girl can dream. **** (I also don't own Asia.)(Which is what I named the story after… one of their songs… you should look it up.) **

**In this story, Sam is three and Dean is seven until it changes latter on. (I will note when that is.)**

**I present you with… dada dada! The Heat of the Moment.**

It was a rainy fall morning in the kingdom of Lawrence. A young boy crept up to a small red bed and pounced on it forcefully.

"What the Hell?!" Dean screamed, awaking to a sudden jump on his stomach.

"Dee! Dee! Wake Up! Wake UP!" Sam screeched into his big brothers ear.

"Go to sleep Sammy." Dean muttered.

"I can't! The skies awake, so I'm awake, so we have to plaaaaaay!" Sam huffed and put his back on his brother's stomach. Dean shoved Sam off and quietly laughed when Sam hit the floor with a thud. "Humph." Sam grumbled. An idea popped into his little head. "Do you wanna' play with fire?" Sam asked. Dean smiled and got out of bed, shoving his slippers on and running with his brother to the ballroom.

"Co-come on Dee, Come on come on!" Sam pulled his brother faster and Dean smiled, going with his brother. They reached the grand room and Sam sat in the middle, waiting for his brother to put on a show.

"What do you wanna' see first Sammy?" Dean asked. He had done this many times before, so he was ready for anything.

"Bonfi! Bonfi!" Sam said, clapping his hands. Dean flicked his wrist, and with that, large sticks showed up in front of Sam and a fire popped up quickly. Sam laughed as he scooted closer to the warm flames.

"Not too close, Sammy." Dean warned. Sam backed up a little, but stayed close. Dean chuckled, and after a few minutes, asked another question. "I learned somethin' new Sammy, wanna' see?" Sam nodded and the bonfire was gone. Sam frowned and looked over to his brother. "Look up." Sam looked up and gasped, laughed, and screamed in joy. Above him were flames of all colors dancing on the ceiling. What Sam didn't know, was that Dean was shooting small flames up to the ceiling, controlling the amount.

"Up! Color's up!" Sam screeched. He so desperately wanted to see the colors.

"No Sam, I don't want you to get hurt." Dean responded. Sam gave Dean a frown and a puppy-dog eyes look and Dean's heart melted. "Fine." Dean huffed. With a warm breeze, he brought the three year old up to the skies to look at the colors better.

"Closer! Closer!" Sam yelled. Dean pushed Sam a little closer, but made sure it wasn't too close, that would end badly. "More! More!" Sam laughed at all the beautiful colors surrounding him. It was hard for Dean to control, He had never tried controlling fire and hot air at the same time, but if it made Sam happy, he would do anything.

In the next room over, Mary was waking up to the sounds of laughing and screeching. She knew what was going on, but she decided it would be a good idea to go check on her boys. She shoved slippers on her cold feet and trudged down the stairs, towards the laughs. She was a light sleeper, so whenever the boys started to make sounds, she would awaken also.

"That way Dee! That way! Faster! Faster!"

"I can't go any faster Sammy!" Dean Panicked, seeing his brother flying towards the stairs. He quickly pulled back and let another gust of wind come and try to pick Sam up, but unfortunately it hit Sam in the head. Sam spiraled towards the ground and landed on the wood floor with a soft thud.

"SAMMY!" Dean yelled. He ran towards his little brother and called out, "Mama!" Of course, Mary had heard the commotion and was already coming down while Sam was falling. Unfortunately, Dean let to gusts of air go, not one. One was sent to save Sammy, the other was a stray, and hit Mary in the stomach, giving her a large gash in her abdomen and sending her to the ceiling, getting licked up by the flames that still danced around. "MOM!" Mary wished she could move, but she was locked in place, her face had terror written all over it. "Dad! Please, HELP!" Dean screamed. Mary was burning, and ash from the ballroom and from her body were flying around the room.

John took in a deep breath and coughed. Something was… burning. Oh God. What has Dean done? John ran down the stairs and tears started streaming down his face at the sight. His wife… She was stuck on the ceiling, bleeding out… dying, and his boys, the eldest was holding the smallest in his arms… And Sammy… he was… unconscious? John rushed to his boys, seeing the tears pouring down Dean's face, and pulled them both into a tight embrace, picking them up, and getting on his trusty steed. He knew where he had to go.

ooooOOOO0OOOOoooo

"Help! Please! I know you're here! I need help!" John yelled into a crossroads. The last time he had been here… it was so long ago he could hardly remember. This is where he met Mary, she was also trying to make a deal, her's to find true love, his to be wealthy. Only John needed to summon the demon though, because it was love at first sight. The deal was simple. '_When you're first child is born, I shall grant him powers. They are of beauty, but fear will be his enemy._' John had made the deel, thinking that they could control it, never knowing that it would ever kill his wife and well… He dosen't know what's wrong with his youngest, but he hopes, _prays _even, that he is ok.

"John Winchester, never thought I would ever see you again… so… what is it that you need?" The crossroads deamon's eyes flashed red and she smiled, a sweet, knowing smile.

"You knew this was going to happen, didn't you!" John spat at the demon. She laughed and snapped her fingers. A small piece of parchment appeared in her hands.

"As it was written, it is prophecy. 'The eldest prince of the kingdom of Lawrence shall one day kill his mother, and brother…'" The demon started, but immeadiatly the seven year old in Johns hand's started bawling. "Shut up you measly little flea!" She screamed. She yet again snapped her fingers, and the two brothers were gone.

"What did you do to my sons?!" John screamed at the woman.

"Don't fret, they're back at home, along with your horse. Now, as I was saying, 'The eldest prince of the kingdom of Lawrence shall one day kill his mother, and brother, and enflict eternal punishment upon himself for doing so. The younger son will be brought back, and will become quite lonely without his brother, for his brother has shut himself out. When adults, and when the prince is crowned, he shall set fire and death upon the land without knowing, and the younger one will not know what to do. Fear and death will be set upon the land forever, until everyone will die.' As it is written, It will be so." John stood in silence, shocked at heaing the rest of his boys' life.

"And how exactly will Sam be brought back?!" John screamed. He was furious. Why would Dean do that? Why would his little boy torture all those people?

"You were here to make a deal on your soul to make Sam live again… am I not correct?"

"I am. So, well? Ten years then I'm knocking on deaths door?"

"No. For you, we will give you one hour, one hour to gather yourself, say goodbye to your sons, set them up gaurds or whatever you would like to call it, then I will take you. In addition, I will wipe Sam's memory of the events of Dean having magic. It will protect him."

"And if I refuse?"

"This is the most time I am allowing you. If you refuse your youngest dies, end of story." John gulped. He knew of corse what he was going to pick, Sammy, obviously, but one hour? One hour left with the boy he just lost? '_Better than nothing.' _

"Okay." And with that, John was transported back to his castle, his kingdom, into his sons' room. Dean was in the center of the room, crying and holding onto his little brother like it was the last thing he had… and well… John knew it would be. John made his presence known. "Hello son."

"Daddy!" Dean yelled, running to his dad and hugging him tightly.

"Dean, you have to listen to me, Sammy will be ok, but, but… well… you better protect him. I'll be gone. I'll get someone to take care of you but I want you to be sure you know what you're doing. Sammy is what you have to protect, he'll be the only family left. I love you more than anything, and I love Sammy more than anything aswell. You need to get some sleep, I'll be gone in the morning, Sammy'll be alive, and you'rer caretaker WILL be the best in lawrence. I love you so much, don't forget that, okay?" John stated. He looked down at his oldest, who had red tear stains covering his face. He looked happy, happy that his brother would be alive again, but sad also, because his dad was leaving… forever?

"Okay Daddy, I love you too." John smiled, and kissed his sons forhead, leading him to his bed and tucking him in, laying another kiss on top of his cheek.

"Goodnight Dean, I don't blame you for hwat happened to your mother, I just want to make that clear."

"Night' dad." And with that, Dean drifted to sleep. John picked up his youngest and brushed the long hair out of his little Sammy's face.

"Goodnight Sammy, I love you." John whispered, tucking Sam into his bed and laying a kiss on his forehead. "Be good to your brother, he loves you, and I'll always watch over you, and Mommy will too." John brushed the tears out of his eyes, walking away from his youngests bed and turning the lights off behind him. "Night' boys." He shut the door behind him and walked into his office. He dialed a number and waited for the man to pick up.

"Hey Bobby."

"Yeah, I'm good, well actually… Not so much."

"Mary died and Sam did to, but I saved Sam."

"Sold my soul."

"I can make my own choices!"

"I just need you to watch over Sam and Dean."

"Get here As soon as possible, I only have ten minuets left."

"Bye Bobby."

John hung up the phone and let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He got out a piece of paper and wrote down three things.

'Bobby, please read this to the boys, but the things I am saying to them, just read to them please. Remind them that I will always love them.

1:Boys, I love you, remember that. Dean: I don't blame you for what happened to Mary, just be careful about your powers, Son. Sam dosen't know. Sam: I love you so much Sammy. More than anything. Mommy and Daddy love you and are watching over you, my Son.

2: Bobby, here's a number and some ways to contact my friend, Chuck, as he likes to be called. He's great with kids and he ows me some favors. If you need help, call him.

3: I'm leaving everything to my boys, I believe Mary wanted the same. Just make sure that they know that we will love them forever.

John.'

A soft pawing was heard at the door to his office, and John took in a deep breath, he knew it would probably be his last. He oppened the door and let the Hellhound in, let the Hellhound tear him to shreads. In the end, only one tear was shed from John, and not because he was sad to die, but because he knew he wouldn't get to see his boys grow up into men.

**A/N: Thanks for reading, please comment, been wanting to do this for a while. GISHWHES coming up! YAY! So I may not be able to post as frequently this week. I value your support, forever yours, Pie.**


	2. Do you want to go exploring?

"What's that damn Winchester gotten himself into?" Bobby spoke to himself as he galloped down the dirt path that was connecting his shack to the magnificent palace. It was a few miles long, but took an hour to go down when it was pouring and right now, it was. "Those poor boys. I can't imagine what they went through. Well, what Dean went through? Poor thing. I'm not great at kids, I hope John left has a palace sitter or somethin' like that." A few more minutes went by until he saw the large kingdom in front of him. He sped a little quicker, eager to burst into the palace and see what damage was done to the once-perfect family.

A few moments later he led his old horse into the stables and burst into the Castle, making his way up to Johns study, the place he knew that John would be. Bobby opened the door and grimaced at the site. Oh John was there, but he was also EVERYWHERE. All over the room there was splattered blood, guts, and organs. Bobby sighed and saw that John was holding a note. I looked at the note and a tear shed for those poor boys. Bobby would share this with them in the morning, but for now, he should see how they were doing. His muddy shoes left prints on the marble floor as he walked towards the room they shared. There was over fifty bedrooms in the castle, so Bobby didn't know why they would share. "_They probably got lonely without each other'_ Bobby smirked. He opened the mahogany door and stepped inside. Dean was snoring, and if it was possible, Bobby saw tears streaming down his face while he was asleep. Sam was dead quiet, just lying on his bed, asleep, dead to the world around him. Bobby sighed and walked over to Sam's bed, brushing the hairs out of his face. "Poor thing." He said. He left the room and walked down the hall to one of the guest rooms. He placed the note on the desk that was next to a large window and went to his horse to get the rest of his stuff.

"Hey Chevy, ready to get this heavy load off of you?" Bobby smiled at his horse's enthusiasm as he unstrapped his duffel bag from the saddle it was hooked too. The horse bowed his head as Bobby gave him a pat and took his bag. Bobby went back inside, he flung the bag into his closet and say down on his bed, taking his hat off and smoothing his hair back, quickly replacing the hat after wards. He flopped down on his bed and looked at the note that he had grabbed from his desk earlier. He read over the note multiple times, then sighed. 'Who the hell is this Chuck guy? Why did John trust him so much? Did the damn idjit think I couldn't take care of his kids?! Well, for once he was right.' Bobby walked over to his desk and grabbed a piece of paper. He wrote down the following things.

'_Chuck, The king has died, and I am his kids uncle. I'm going to need help from you to take care of them. So get your ass down here now or I'll have you beheaded. –Robert Singer'_

He sighed and stuffed the letter into an envelope. He sealed it with some candle wax and wrote down Chuck's house number on the back. '#95', and set it outside his door. '_The maids will send it. New for some rest. It's two, I should be able to get in 'bout four hours_.' He thought as he laid down on his bed, falling asleep the second he hit the pillow.

ooooOOOO0OOOOoooo

Sam woke up the next morning at eight, unusually late for him, he was normally up at the crack of dawn. He yawned and got out of bed, walking towards his brothers bed, or where his brother's bed was SUPPOSED to be. In its place was a brown colored rug, with a few stuffed animals on it and...What was that? Wasn't that his mom's favorite music box? She used to tell him to never touch it. He ran out of his room and down the hall. From one of the guest rooms, he heard sobs and an old man's voice,

"Shhh. It's okay boy, it's not your fault." Harder sobs came from the crying voice. He softly knocked on the door, waiting for one of the two people inside to open the door. Only seconds later, his brother opened the door.

"Dee!" Sam ran into his brothers arms, not noticing the tear stains on his cheeks. "Dee, all your stuff is gone, and why is mommy's music box in our room? A-"

"Go away Sam." Dean said coldly as he forced himself out of his brother's grip. He walked swiftly off towards a room Sam hadn't noticed before and walked in. He slammed it shut and Sam heard a light 'click' of a lock, locking. San burst into tears. Why was his brother treating him like this? They were so close...

"Shhh. It's ok Sam. Your brother needs some space, I have to talk to you. Come on inside." The man said. Sam followed him and went into the large study. "Why don't you sit down, wherever you like." Sam sat on a cushioned chair, across from the grizzled man.

"I have some bad news Sam." Bobby took a deep breath and sighed, running a hand over his face. How was he supposed to tell a small child that he had lost both his parents in the same night? "Your mommy and daddy went to heaven. I'm so sorry." Bobby went over to the couch and sat next to Sam, holding him tight to comfort him. This was a young boy! He should've lived to grow up with his parents, hate them in his teenage years, then love them all over again, not live without them his whole life. "They left all their things to you and your brother, and they want you to know that they love you very, very much, that they are watching over you, and that you will always be their little boy. Now, I'm going to be your caretaker, with a little help from a friend. You can call me Bobby." The man smiled at Sam. Sam was sitting there, tears gushing down his face.

"Why is Dean away?" Was all Sam could ask.

"He feels sad, he wants to be by himself. Why don't we do something fun, like bake cookies or something?"

"No thanks. I'm tired. I wanna go sleep."

"Ok Sam. Goodnight."

"Night Bobby." Sam walked out of the room. He wasn't sleepy, he just wanted to be with Dean. So Sam sat outside of Dean's door, placing his head against the small wall separating him and his older brother.

"Dee? Do you want to go exploring?"

"Go away Sammy."

"No."

"Just go away Sammy."

"Okay, bye." More tears rushed down Sam's face as he left his brother. Dean had many more tears to as he clutched himself into a small ball. He was the only person he had. Sam hated him, and that's that. End of story.

'_Do you want to go exploring?_

_Come on, let's go and PLAY!_

_I never see you anymore_

_Come out the door_

_It's like you've gone away_

_We used to be best buddies_

_And now we're not_

_I wish you would tell me why_

_Do you want to go exploring?_

_It doesn't have to be exploring…_

_Go away, Sam._

_Okay, bye..._

_Do you want to go exploring?_

_Or ride our bike around the halls?_

_I think some company is overdue_

_I've started talking to the pictures on the walls!_

_(Hang in there, Joan, nicknamed "The Maid of Orléans" (French: La Pucelle d'Orléans), is considered a heroine of France and a Roman Catholic saint. She was born to a peasant family at Domrémy in north-east France. Joan said she received visions of the Archangel Michael, Saint Margaret and Saint Catherine instructing her to support Charles VII and recover France from English domination late in the Hundred Years' War. The uncrowned King Charles VII sent Joan to the siege of Orléans as part of a relief mission. She gained prominence after the siege was lifted in only nine days. Several additional swift victories led to Charles VII's coronation at Reims. On 23 May 1430, she was captured at Compiègne by the allied English-Burgundian faction. She was later handed over to the English, and then put on trial by the pro-English Bishop of Beauvais Pierre Cauchon on a variety of charges. After Cauchon declared her guilty she was burned at the stake on 30 May 1431, dying at about nineteen years of age.) _*Sam was a geek, he loved learning, and yes, he did say this whole speech_*_

_It gets a little lonely_

_All these empty rooms_

_Just watching the hours tick by..._

_Do you want to go exploring?_

_It doesn't have to be exploring…_

_Please, I know you're in there_

_people are asking where you've been_

_They say, "Have courage" and I'm trying to_

_I'm right out here for you_

_Just let me in_

_We only have each other_

_Chuck is dead, and Bobby has died to…_

_It's just you and me_

_What are we gonna do?_

_Do you want to go exploring?_

_It doesn't have to be exploring…_'

Sam rested his head against his brother's door in one last, pitiful attempt to make amends with the brother, the friend, he had lost all those years ago. Little did he know, Dean was on the other side if the door, sobbing, steering clear of the horror in front of him, which was, flames. Flames everywhere, licking away at the walls, charring them to a black crisp. Dean sobbed, harder than he ever had. He had lost everybody, he always did.


End file.
